


Highschool!AU

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mean Girls Fusion, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our heroes face their most harrowing adventure to date: High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highschool!AU

**Gabriel:** You guys are adorable.

**Dean:** Explain again why you’re now an Asian girl?

**Gabriel:** Wasian. Half white. Everyone knows that biracial babies are the cutest.

**Sam:** You’re a teenager, not a baby.

**Gabriel:**  Whatever. You know you want to pull my pigtails.

**Dean:** What I was asking is why aren’t you just a younger version of yourself like the rest of us? I totally want to be a teenage girl!

**Gabriel:** Huh. I thought I lifted that curse.

**Dean:** Ha ha. But really, I could go into the girls’ locker room. Or go on sleepovers. And have pillow fights…

**Castiel:** Is this one het?

*Castiel turns into a girl*

**Sam:** Ah. It’s not a Wincest either, I’m guessing.

**Gabriel:** And add incest to underage?

**Dean:** Cas? Can you change my wardrobe?

**Cas:** Of course. What would you like to wear?

**Dean:** Well, if I can’t be a girl, I’m gonna be the gay best friend. So something really flamboyant.

**Cas:** Okay.

*Dean is wearing pink sparkly leggings*

**Dean:** You’re the best, Cas. Let’s go have a pillow fight.

*They leave*

**Sam:** Well, this clearly has become something almost entirely unlike our lives.

**Gabriel:** Yeah. It’s too bad. I do like the ‘trickster woos the nerd’ thing.

**Sam:** Yeah. Maybe next time.

**Gabriel:** Or I could just make you wear that plaid skirt and blue stripey tie tonight…

**Sam:** Sounds good, as long as you wear the Slytherin uniform again.

**Gabriel:** Have a good old interhouse astronomy tower tryst?

**Sam:** Mhmm!

**Gabriel:** Sounds good. Until then, wanna just do Mean Girls instead of this general high school AU thing?

**Sam:** Yes! I get to be Regina George.

**Gabriel:** Cool. I’ve always wanted boobs that can tell when it’s gonna rain.

**Balthazar:** I want in.

**Sam:** *bitchily* Okay, but only if you go call Cas a lesbian and start a feud.

**Balthazar:** On it!

**Gabriel:** Now we just need someone to be Lindsay Lohan.

**Charlie:** Did someone say ‘Lindsay Lohan’?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope. It may take some time for me to get to it, but I promise that anything you send, I will at least try to fill. :)


End file.
